


[Podfic] Say It Again

by sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SO MUCH FLUFF, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: When it comes to declarations of love, once is never enough.[Podfic of Say It Again, written by MadAlien]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say It Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754510) by [MadAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien). 



> Many thanks to MadAlien for permission to record this fluffiest and tenderest of fics! 💖
> 
> And thank you to Amanita_Fierce for beta-listening, and for finding me a perfect intro song that I'm now slightly obsessed with. 😂

**Streaming:**

  


**Text:** [Say It Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754510)

 **Author:** [MadAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien)

 **Reader:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Length:** 6:46 

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E9Owp2Az53Cp_Gp3x3g9DEGIubP4-b5f/view?usp=sharing)

**File size:** 4 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Intro music: excerpt from ["Say It Again" by Frances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkXtzQ8XzMc)


End file.
